Recueil d'OS
by La Rose de Minuit
Summary: 1er OS: Je promets et je le ferais: un homme, une femme, un autre homme, un enfant, des lettres un adieux, 2ème OS: Le droit sur la Vie, je pense que quelque part le titre dit tout et ne dit rien, ma petite philosophie du jour. 3ème OS: La danse des duels
1. Je promets et je le ferais

**_Je promets et je le ferais. _**

Le lieu était silencieux, se dégageant de celui-ci la paix de l'éternité. La jeune fille s'avança doucement au milieu de la salle. Là au centre reposait à jamais un jeune homme.

Doucement la jeune femme prit sa baguette, sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le relut.

_Amour, _

_Par le passé tu m'as aimé, par le passé tu ne pouvais pas arrêter de rougir quand tu me voyais. J'étais à chaque fois embarrasser, ne sachant réagir face à tes petites bêtises comme tu as fini par les appelées par après. A ce moment là je ne voyais pas ce qui tu pouvais être. Je n'ai pas vu la futur belle femme que tu es devenue. _

_J'ai commencé à te voir bien des années après, tu avais grandis et étais devenue une jeune fille très courageuse. N'hésitant pas à venir avec moi sur le champ de bataille. Me houspiller pour que je me bouge. Tu étais là lorsque je n'allais pas bien. Ton sourire me réchauffait, tu étais le soleil qui brillait sur mes nuits. La lumière dans les Ténèbres qui m'entouraient, m'empêchant de sombrer dans le néant. Tu me redonnais espoir en la vie quand je n'en avais plus. _

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Je n'ai pas survécu, la seule chose que j'espère c'est que j'ai réussi à te protéger toi et l'enfant. Que j'ai emporté beaucoup de ceux que nous combattions avec moi. _

_Saches juste une chose, la nuit que j'ai passé avec toi, a été une nuit d'amour contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit par après. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, mais je ne voulais pas que mon ennemi s'en prenne à toi où à mon enfant. Je préférais te voir loin de moi en sécurité que près de moi là où le danger rodait. Pardonne moi amour. _

_Si tu vois Ron et Hermione dis-leur que je m'excuse. _

_Quand j'ai vu que tu sortais avec lui, qu'il faisait revenir ton sourire qui était partit depuis la fois où je t'ai chassée, j'ai su que tu avais retrouvé l'amour. Pour toi j'ai été heureux. _

_Pardon amour, j'espère que notre enfant va bien, je n'ai pas voulu savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon le jour où l'enfant est né. Si j'étais allé à l'hôpital avec toi, je serais revenu vers toi. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a quand même dit que tu avais donné naissance à une petite fille. Dit à Océanne que je l'aime. Dis lui que je ne pouvais pas être là, que je ne voulais qu'ils la tuent. Je voulais qu'elle vive. _

_Sois heureuse avec celui que tu as choisis. Aime le, il a déjà tant vécu, ne culpabilise pas, oublie-moi. Tu n'aurais jamais pu être heureuse avec moi, j'ai perdu mon âme depuis la mort de mes parents. Je ne suis plus rien. Ils m'ont tout pris, je ne voulais qu'il te prennent ta vie et celle de notre fille. La mienne n'a que peu d'importance, mais la tienne est trop importante pour que l'on te la prenne. Je t'en prie amour, sois heureuse et sourit toujours pour que ton sourire illumine le jour de ton mari et de ta fille. _

_Demande lui de prendre soin de toi et d'Océanne pour moi. _

_Ma vie était maudite, je ne voulais que tu maudisses la tienne avec la mienne. Je voulais que tu restes libre, que tu puisses vivre. _

_Si j'avais survécu et qu'ils étaient tous morts jamais je n'aurais essayé de te retrouver, j'avais demandé à Remus si tu étais heureuse et si ton mari t'aimait. Il m'a dit que oui, il m'a dit aussi qu'avec le temps tu t'étais mise à l'aimer. J'ai été heureux pour toi. Je suis désolé pour la souffrance que je t'ai apporté. Je suis désolé de m'être bagarrer avec Ron, le jour où je t'ai chassée. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de mes nouvelles à ta famille. Je suis désolé pour leur peine, mais je ne pouvais pas leur laissé prendre ce risque. _

_Il est dangereux de m'aimer, si on m'aimait on mourrait. Alors pour que vous ne soyez pas tué j'ai préférer partir. Je voulais que vous soyez heureux. _

_Je suis parti m'entraîner, je n'ai fait que cela. Je n'avais plus rien d'autre à faire. A chaque combat je pensais à toi au bonheur que tu aurais à vitre heureuse sans avoir peur pour ta fille et tous les enfants que tu aurais et cela me faisait sourire et me redonnais courage. _

C'est pour toi et mes amis que je suis allé me battre le jour là où je suis mort. Je crois que Voldemort aura un jour ma peau, mais cela n'est rien tant qu'il sombrera avec moi.

_Sois heureuse avec ta famille, excuse moi auprès des tiens, je les ai toujours prit pour ma famille. Je ne voulais pas qu'isl soient tués. _

_Prenez soin de Remus. Veux tu bien qu'il soit le grand-père de Océanne ? Il aura besoin de ta force et de la force de notre fille. _

_Dis leur que je les aime. _

Je t'aime.

_Harry. _

Alors qu'elle relisais la lettre, elle s'effondra à genoux et pleura.

« Ginny », fit une voix douce à ces côtés. « Il t'a aimée, tu l'as aimé, mais tu dois vivre pour lui. »

« Mais Drago,… »

« Chut », fit celui-ci, « Océanne et ta famille nous attendent ».

Doucement il la redressa et lui prit la lettre des mains, « Je t'aime », souffla-t-il en l'embrassant. « Par devant je te rejoins, je vais graver la lettre. »

Il regarda la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie partir, puis lui même se tourna vers le cercueil où son ancienne némésis reposait. Il sortit à son tours un parchemin de sa poche… Il murmura une incantation et les deux parchemins qu'il avait en main partir s'incruster dans le cercueil où ils se recouvrirent d'une plaque de verre où sur les bords étaient gravés des petits phénix.

L'homme regarda tristement celui reposait à jamais pour l'éternité et laissa couler une larme. « Je promets Harry. »

D'un pas lourd il se retourna et laissa la pièce vide.

Sur le premier parchemin on pouvait lire à jamais la lettre que Harry avait écrit à Ginny, le deuxième disait ceci :

_Merci, _

_Merci de m'avoir tendu la main quand j'en avais le plus besoin. De m'avoir sortit de ma bêtise. D'avoir cru en moi alors que jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Merci d'avoir fait ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as donné ton trésor, tu savais que je l'aimais, toi aussi tu l'aimais. _

_Tu m'as dit ce jour là de prendre soin d'elle, de tout faire pour qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle t'oublie. Et moi, cher frère je l'ai fait égoïstement, te prenant ta part de bonheur. Quand j'ai eut compris le sacrifice que tu faisais en ayant vu la douleur se refléter dans ton regard le jour de mon mariage, je me suis juré que jamais je ne faillirais à la promesse que je t'avais faite le jour où tu m'as dit que je pouvais aimer Ginny et où toi tu as renoncé. Tu as tout laissé derrière toi. Pendant ton entraînement tous t'ont injurié, disant que tu étais lâche, que tu avais fui. Tu ne leur avais pas dit ce que tu faisais. Et moi qui savais j'était trop lâche pour le dire. _

_Tu as tout donné, tu as donné ton enfance, tu as donné ton adolescence, tu as donné ton amitié, ton amour et eux ont exigé ta vie. Ils ne t'ont remercié que lorsque tu eus détruit Voldemort. Mais toi tu n'avais plus de raison d'exister. J'avais été trop lâche pour dire aux autres ce qui s'était passé, ce que tu m'avais dit, ce que tu faisais alors que tous te calomniaient, afin de ne pas la perdre. Plus personne n'était près de toi pour toi lors de ton coma. Tu es alors partit, de toute façon que te restait-il ? Tu n'avais même plus Remus où même Albus pour te secouer. Tu les avais vu mourir lors de la bataille. Tu savais que Ginny était marié à celui que tu appelais ton frère mais qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, un traître.(Sophie) _

_J'espère qu'un jour, lorsque l'on se reverra, que tu m'auras pardonné. En attendant je vais prendre soin de Ginny et Océanne, en leur disant comment merveilleux tu étais. _

_Pardon. _

_Drago. _

« Drago », fit la voix de Ginny, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dehors, « Ne doute pas que je t'aime. J'ai aimé Harry, mais je t'aime aussi. »

Drago sourit de soulagement, il avait eut peur en lui disant la vérité qu'elle ne le rejette, mais il avait oublié qu'elle était intelligente. Elle avait depuis longtemps comprit que Harry l'avait chassée parce qu'il l'aimait. Elle l'avait sentit, elle avait vu sa douleur, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais revenu sur sa décision. Avec le temps elle avait finit par aimer Drago, tout en continuant à aimer Harry. Tous deux elle les avaient aimé, et les aimait toujours. Comme elle l'avait promis à Harry le jour où ils avaient fait l'amour, elle serait heureuse pour eux deux si il venait un jour à mourir.

Ils partirent ensemble du cimetière et transplanèrent chez eux, là ils trouvèrent une petite fille de 7 ans qui les attendait.

« Papa, maman, où est ce que vous étiez ? »

Drago et Ginny se jetèrent un coup d'œil et d'un commun accord se décidèrent à lui parler. Ils s'assirent dans le salon, la petite fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs dans tous les sens avec un visage constellé de taches de rousseurs s'assit avec eux et les écouta.

A daté de ce jour, Océanne Malfoy prit le nom de famille de son vrai père et de son beau-père… Comme tous les enfant que Ginny avec Drago. Ils l'avaient fait pour leur ami.

**_Fin. _**

Note de l'auteur :

C'est mon tout premier on Shot, je vous demande ce que vous en pensez… Je me suis décidée à l'écrire, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il me trottait dans la tête. J'ai hésité longtemps avant de l'écrire. Puis je me suis décidée à me lancer dedans. Si jamais vous avez des commentaires où des questions, ou encore un bête truc à me dire, vous connaissez le bouton en bas à gauche.

La Rose de Minuit.

Date de Parution : 06 mars 2005.


	2. Le droit sur la Vie

**Le droit sur la Vie. **

Je regardais l'étendue qui se trouvait sous mes yeux, je voyais profondément marqué dans notre mère la Terre, ce que nous, Hommes, avions détruit. Comment reconstruire lorsqu'il ne restait plus rien ? Comment reconstruire lorsque tout n'était que ravage, haine, destruction, pleure, cris, hurlement. L'Homme battit sur du sables mouvants. Oui Harry avait vaincu, mais à quel prix. J'ai vu sa douleur de ses yeux, la même qui se reflète dans les miens.

Le vent mugit, gémit, racontant ce qui vient d'être finit, montrant son incompréhension face à l'indifférence humaine. L'Homme court après ce qui est futile, il protège par des coffres forts l'argent, l'or, les pierres précieuses, mais pas la VIE. Il oublie ce qu'est la vie, il ne sait plus quelle doit être sa priorité. Il hait tellement qu'il en oublie le revers de la médaille.

Il n'y a plus de chant d'oiseau depuis ce jour là, la forêt refuse de reprendre possession de la terre qui a vu le massacre. La Terre le vomit, ne pouvant plus supporter l'injure qui lui a été faite. Elle arbore ces hommes qui n'ont aucun scrupule.

Tout cela à cause de quoi ? Un fou qui a voulu tout pour lui, qui a été trop faible pour se battre et repousser sa souffrance. J'ai toujours pensé que toute épreuve mit sur notre route était réalisable. La seule chose qui change, c'est : est ce que nous aurons assez de courage pour prendre l'épreuve à bras le corps et ainsi grandir ? Nous demandons la force, nous recevons l'épreuve pour grandir.

Comme le papillon pour pouvoir voler doit briser sa chrysalide, et ainsi faire ses muscles, nous devons surmonter nos épreuves pour devenir adulte, même si c'est douloureux.

Certains ne sont pas capable de prendre leur épreuve et d'aller jusqu'au bout. Et voilà où cela nous mène. Voldemort, j'espère que tu es content de ton œuvre, regarde ces hommes et femmes qui ne t'ont jamais rien fait, mourir, souffrir, pleurer. Tu as choisit la facilité, tu as pris la décision de te laisser aller à tes sentiments les plus puissants, mais les plus destructeur et les plus faciles. Aimer c'est vrai ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est tellement plus fort que tous ses sentiments négatifs. Tu n'as jamais pu être doux, car tu n'as jamais voulu l'être. Tu n'as pas connu ce qui est le plus beau au monde. Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'est l'Amour. Tu dis que c'est ce qui nous rend faible. Pourtant c'est ce qui a poussé Harry à gagner.

Peut être est ce aussi parce que personne ne t'as jamais dit : « va continue, je t'aime ». Peut être est ce aussi parce que tu n'as jamais eut de grand frère ou de grande sœur pour te protéger et t'aimer, ou même à l'inverse, une petite sœur, ou un petit frère que tu aurais pu protéger et aimer. Eux auraient peut être pu te montrer que le chant de l'oiseau le matin est un rayon d'espoir. Quand je l'entends dans l'aube ou que je m'éveille en l'entendant, ma journée est réussie. C'est tellement simple et tellement doux.

Nous passons tous à côté de ce qui fait et est la beauté de notre monde.

Neville, Hermione, Sirius, Cédric sont mort. Le professeur Rogue a été liquidé sous nos yeux pendant la bataille. Nous l'avons vu se faire torturer, et n'avons pu arriver à temps pour le sauver. Harry a vu son troisième père mourir. Pourtant il a refusé de prendre ta vie, il a toujours estimé qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur ta vie. Il t'a enlevé tes pouvoirs magiques pour que plus jamais tu ne tues quelqu'un avec eux et toi comme remerciement tu lui as pris sa vie. Je me pose la question, aurais-je pu faire la même chose que lui ? Te laisser la vie après que tu aies pris la vie de mon père et puis celle de mes pères de substitution. Je ne saurais pas le dire… J'espère sincèrement que j'aurais fait le même geste que Harry. Les autres sorciers eux n'ont pas compris ce que Harry avait fait en ne prenant pas ta vie.

Tu n'as donc rien compris Voldemort ? Tu ne sais donc pas que personne n'a le droit de toucher à la vie d'un homme. Même la sienne. Personne ne peut s'ôter ou ôter la vie de qui que ce soit. La vie est un cadeau merveilleux dont on ne comprend pas toujours le sens. Certaines personnes le comprennent en aimant, en aimant ses amis, sa famille, son mari ou sa femme, mais il ne frôle que très peu la compréhension de la vie.

Cependant qui suis-je pour te juger Voldemort ? Qui suis-je pour te condamner à mourir comme d'autre l'on fait en punition des crimes que tu as commis. C'est vrai que tu devais être puni pour ce que tu avais fait, mais pas au point que l'on t'ôte la vie. Nous sommes descendu à ton niveau et cela me fait peur. Nous devions condamné mais pas ôter la vie.

Pour cette raison, je viens chaque année voir ce lieu maudit, pour me rappeler la connerie humaine. Mais que même si il y a beaucoup de connerie et d'indifférence, il y a toujours le chant d'oiseau qui revient me donner le sourire et espoir que chacun puisse s'engager dans la vie. Je veux crier haut et fort que jamais, nous n'aurons le droit de tuer, la vie est un cadeau, elle vaut la peine d'être vécue. Même si il y a des atrocités comme celle de la dernière bataille.

Au plus profond de moi, l'enfant hurle quand il voit cela, mais il espère encore que tout n'est pas noir, car il entend le chant de l'oiseau.

« Ginny »

Je me retourne vers mon frère, et lui sourit.

« Tu viens, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi est ce que tu viens chaque année le jour de la bataille nettoyer le tombeau de cette ordure », fit-il en regardant avec mépris le tombeau de Voldemort.

« Peut être est ce parce que tout simplement il est un homme et qu'il a besoin de pardon. Viens Ron, rentrons, je suis sur que la petit Emma nous attends. »

« Je crois que tu m'en demandes trop, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que sans lui Hermione serait vivante et que Emma aurait sa mère. Tu n'imagines pas comme elle me manque ma petite Hermione. »

« Ils me manquent tous, mais là où ils sont ils ne peuvent plus rien faire, pourquoi leur tenir rigueur d'acte qui pour eux sont passés. Pourquoi leur garder rancune, ils ne sont plus là. Je ne veux pas me pourrir la vie alors que dans le pardon il est plus simple de vivre. Au moins on est libre. », souffla Ginny.

« Il a tué mon Harry, je l'ai vu le faire, mais pourquoi lui en vouloir. Au moins maintenant Harry a trouvé la paix qu'il cherchait. Et je me dis juste qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je garde rancune pour la simple raison que j'aurais été enchaînée. Il n'aimait pas que nous soyons esclaves. », ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la plaine, ils ne virent pas l'éclat brillant sortir de la tombe qui était au milieu du champ désert. Une rose blanche venait de naître… La Vie reprenait son cours, un simple espoir par mis tant d'autre.

**__**

**_Fin. _**

**__**

**_Note de l'auteur : _**

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensé, mais pour moi, il y a toujours de l'espoir dans tout ce qui est sombre. C'est cela que je voulais vous dire. Pour moi personne n'a le droit de toucher à la vie, même la sienne. C'est pas pensée du jour. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez…. Mais je suis toute ouïe à vos commentaires…

Dsl pour l'ortho, j'avoue ne pas avoir eut le courage de me relire…

**__**

**_RAR du OS précédent :_**

**Alexiel.v :** Et bien j'avoue que lorsque j'ai écrit le OS précédent j'étais aussi en larme. Mais c'était ma mélancolie qui devait sortir, je l'ai fait et je vous l'ai offert… ;)

**Mélanie Black :** Merci Beaucoup… Tu m'as fait plaisir.

**Vif d'or : **J'avoue que c'était le but chercher quelque part, faire sortir mon trop plein d'émotion…

**Severia Rogue :** Merci beaucoup.

**Lilifolower : **Merci.

**__**

**_Fin RAR._**

A bientôt peut être,

La Rose de Minuit.

Date de parution : 28 mars 2005, quoique , maintenant c'est plus tôt le 29.


	3. La danse des duels, la danse de l'epoir

_**La danse des duels, la danse de l'espoir.**_

_Elle tournait en rond, ses cheveux roux flamboyant suivaient chacun de ses mouvements comme une flamme dans la pièce._

_« Mais enfin Ginny, vas-tu cesser de tourner ainsi en rond dans cette pièce ? Tu me donnes mal à la tête. »_

_« Comment veux-tu que je reste calme quand tu ne sais même pas ce qu'ils préparent. Tu connais Harry et Neville, Hermy, ils sont capable de tout ensemble. »_

_Ron qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce sourit, il connaissait le tempérament emporté de sa sœur, mais il pensait qu'il était peut être temps qu'elle apprenne que Harry et Neville avaient changé._

_« En plus, Luna est avec eux ! »_

_« Nous en avons déjà parlé Ginny, tu sais très bien que Neville a été intransigeant sur le sujet. », fit Ron de l'endroit où il était._

_Ginny grimaça en se tournant vers son frère :_

_« Comme si je ne le savais, il m'a assez crié dessus comme cela, je sais parfaitement bien qu'il ne veut pas que j'y aies, merci bien. Cela n'empêche pas que je ne veux pas qu'ils y aient ensemble. En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi ils autorisent Luna a y aller et moi pas ! »_

_« Pour la simple raison que je n'avais pas parlé à Harry, Ginny. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de me faire mettre gentiment dehors. Bien que les raisons invoquées ne soient pas les mêmes que les tiennes. Cependant avoue que le faites d'être enceinte les obligerait à te surveiller, tellement ils craindraient de perdre l'enfant et ils seraient décontenancés. »_

_« Ho oui, et ils ne le seront pas par toi ? Je te ferais remarqué que tu es dans le même état que moi. », siffla Ginny._

_« Et bien dans ce cas on peut dire que nous sommes trois, tant que l'on en est au confidence. », fit Hermione._

_« PARDON ? », hurla Ron._

_Les trois filles qui s'étaient rejointes au milieu de la pièce ce tournèrent vers le plus jeune des garçons Weasley, et lui sourirent innocemment. Bien que Hermione le face de façon un peu anxieuse. _

_Ron se précipita vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant, lui montrant ainsi toute sa joie et son amour. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry apparut enfin à la porte, qu'il reprit brusquement conscience du moment présent._

_« Ron, cela ne te dérangerait pas de te dépêcher un peu, je sais bien que tu aimerais rester avec Hermione, mais j'aimerai finir avec notre problème. »_

_Ron se tourna vers Harry, scrutant son ami, se demandant ce qu'il avait entendu de la conversation que les filles avaient eut un peu plus tôt, mais voyant que son visage ne laissait passé aucun sentiment de surprise ou de joie, il le rejoignit, non sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois Hermione._

_En sortant de la pièce, il secoua sa tête, se demandant à quoi est ce que la réflexion de son ami était due, au fait qu'il embrassait simplement Hermione ou au faite qu'il savait avant lui que Hermione était enceinte._

_Les deux amis firent quelques pas silencieux, puis Ron s'arrêta, attrapant le bras de Harry pour qu'il s'arrête lui aussi._

_« Harry, je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment, mais est ce que tu pourrais être le parrain de notre enfant ? »_

_Un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Harry, il souffla doucement :_

_« Bien sur Ron. Ainsi elle a fini par te le dire… »_

_« Tu…. Com… Comment est ce que tu le sais ? », bégaya Ron._

_« Ron, tu sais que je peux voir les auras, et Hermione en a une deuxième qui grandit dans son ventre tout comme Ginny a une aura en plus et Luna en a deux. Je sais depuis un mois qu'elles sont enceintes. Ce qui me paraît étrange, c'est qu'elles le soient tombé à peu près au même moment. », Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt semblant songeur. « Enfin, parfois la vie peu nous surprendre. »_

_Ron le regarda ébranlé…_

_« Tu veux dire que tu sais qu'elles sont enceintes depuis le début et que tu n'as rien dit ? »_

_« J'ai estimé que ce n'était pas dangereux jusqu'à maintenant, elles ne le savaient même pas elle même… Je voulais leur laissé la joie de l'annoncer par elle même. Je sais que c'est un moment émouvant pour elle. Je pense que toute femme a le droit de le découvrir par elle-même. Et puis où est le plaisir, si l'homme ne peut pas voir son angoisse, son espoir, sa joie et sa peur. La féminité qui fait que tout homme en la voyant a envie de la protéger et de la tenir dans le cercle de ses bras afin que rien ne l'atteigne. La femme est tellement belle dans sa fragilité lorsqu'elle nous l'apprend, pour ensuite avoir un visage illuminer de pure joie et de bonheur quand l'homme qu'elle aime va la serrer dans ses bras, la remercier de lui donner un cadeau si précieux. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu en parler et que j'attends que Luna m'en parle d'elle même. »_

_Ron resta un instant à gober les mouches, voyant qu'il faudrait un moment à son ami pour se reprendre, Harry attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ron le suivit docilement, trop sonné pour contre carrer son ami._

_qpqpqpqpqp_

_Neville faisait des allées et venues attendant que Harry et Ron n'arrivent. Il ronchonnait en lui même contre toutes ses femmes qui les mettaient tout le temps en retard. Il sourit en repensant à la rage que Ginny avait déployé quand il lui avait demandé de rester hors des champs de batailles et des entraînements pour le moment. La discussion avait été plus que houleuse, la rouquine qui avait un tempérament aussi flamboyant que l'annonçait ses cheveux, avait hurler pendant ce qui lui avait parut des heures, sur le moment. Mais il savait au fond de lui même qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. La seule chose qu'elle craignait c'était de le perdre alors qu'elle ne serait pas là pour le voir une dernière fois. Malgré tous ses cris, il n'avait pas voulu céder et lui avait simplement dit qu'elle avait pour devoir de protéger leur enfant et que ce n'était pas en se battant contre des mangemorts qu'elle allait le faire. Il ne voulait pas les perdre tous les deux. Déjà lorsqu'elle n'était pas enceinte, il n'aimait pas la voir se battre avec les mangemorts, mais il estimait qu'elle avait le droit de se battre pour sa vie, la vie de leur couple, la vie de sa famille et de ses amis comme il l'avait. Cependant il ne pouvait lui permettre de mettre en danger leur enfant. Cela il ne le ferait pas._

_Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, deux ombres noires le rejoignirent. Ces sens toujours en alerte le firent réagir au quart de tours, rapidement il eut une position de duel, la baguette à la main._

_« Du calme Neville, ce n'est que nous. », fit la voix de Harry._

_Neville abaissa sa baguette._

_« Tu devrais être plus attentif Nev. », ajouta Ron._

_« Tu peux parler, je te ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui t'ai traîné jusque ici… Alors abstient toi de commentaire que tu n'applique pas toi même. », lança Harry légèrement sarcastique. « Aie, mais je ne t'ai rien fait, pourquoi est ce que tu me frappes ? »_

_« Faux frère », souffla Ron._

_Harry allait lui répondre, lorsque Neville s'interposa :_

_« Vous continuerez vous chamaillerie plus tard, sur le champ de bataille si vous le voulez comme vous avez pris l'habitude de le faire… Nous avons un rendez vous et un entraînement messieurs les farceurs du village. »_

_Neville tandis une veille boite de cannette que les deux autres touchèrent non sans avoir pris au préalable leur baguette en main, ils étaient près à n'importe quelle éventualité à l'arrivée. Ce qui bien sur leur serait fort utile comme ils le remarquèrent à l'arrivée._

_qpqpqpqpqp_

_« Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'ai pas trop envie de rester ici sur le temps que ces messieurs finissent leur entraînement. Et je suis trop nerveuse pour cela. Que diriez vous d'allez les regarder ? », proposa Luna, alors qu'elle voyait Ginny et Hermione ruminer chacune dans leur coin, l'une près de la fenêtre et l'autre sur le fauteuil dans lequel elle était retournée s'asseoir, contre leur mari._

_Ginny qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur, se tourna vers Luna qui avait repris son air rêveur alors qu'elle attendait la réponse sa question. Ginny et Hermione savait parfaitement bien que l'air absent de Luna n'était qu'une illusion, celle-ci était parfaitement attentive à tout ce qui se passait autours d'elle. Beaucoup des mangemorts avaient essayé de la tuer en voyant son air distrait, ils pensaient que c'était la plus facile d'entre eux six à avoir. Cependant ce que ces stupides chiens ne savaient pas c'était qu'elle s'était entraînée avec Harry. Quand ils étaient ensemble sur un lieu de combat, ils formaient une équipe soudée. Ils se comprenaient sans que un mot ne fut prononcé, ils étaient tellement surprenant dans leur synchronisation qu'ils laissaient pas mal de personnes totalement pantoises._

_« Et comment veux tu que nous allions les rejoindre ? », questionna durement Ginny, « Tu sais que les lieux des entraînements nous sont totalement inconnus. Nous le découvrons que lorsqu'on arrive sur place. »_

_« Harry m'a donné un portoloin que Albus a fait pour nous. Harry sait très bien que nous essayerons de voir comment ils vont lors de l'entraînement et où ils sont. Il a préféré prendre les devants et a demandé à Albus de nous faire un pour que nous nous trouvions avec les examinateurs et puissions voir ce qui se passait. »_

_Luna tendit une botte Ginny et Hermione s'approchèrent de la botte sans discuter et la prirent ensembles._

_Elles disparurent de la pièce._

_qpqpqpqpqp_

_A peine furent-ils arrivés sur le lieu d'entraînement qu'un sort de couleur rouge fusa sur eux. Rapide, Harry lança un retour à l'envoyeur. Tout trois formèrent un cercle dos à dos. Ils observèrent leur environnement cherchant à savoir qu'elle était leur but réel._

_Harry fronça les sourcils._

_« Dis-moi Harry, est ce que c'est ce que je pense ? »_

_« Je crois que oui Neville, nous pensons bien à la même chose. »_

_« Je crois que vous avez raison les gars, c'est un des plans mit en œuvre pour la dernière grande bataille. Cette fois, je pense qu'ils vont imiter un maximum la dernière grande bataille : je dois trouver Voldemort, je dois le trouvé et le tué. », fit Harry avec un frisson._

_D'un même mouvement, Ron, Neville et Harry à bouger. _

_La danse des sortilèges allaient commencer._

_qpqpqpqpqp_

_Quand elles arrivèrent sur le lieu où les examinateurs regardaient la bataille, les jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers l'écran qui permettait de voir la bataille. Elles ne firent pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils se passaient autours d'elles et qui étaient là. Non elles voulaient voir comment allaient leur mari, frère et ami._

_Hermione regarda émerveillée de voir la façon dont Ron, Neville et Harry se défendaient, attaquaient, esquivaient, sans se faire réellement toucher. Ils semblaient rigoler ensemble, discuter comme si ils étaient assis autours d'une table d'un repas de famille. C'était un moyen qu'ils utilisaient, elles connaissaient ces conversations, ces mots derrières lesquels se trouvaient des mots de code. Ils communiquaient de cette façon sur un champ de bataille. Leur conversation était incompréhensible pour quelqu'un extérieur à leur groupe, mais pour eux elle avait un sens. Elle disait qu'elle serait le prochain pas de danse des duels. _

_Leur danse était magnifique, pensait en elle même Ginny, s'était la danse de l'espoir. Le monde sorcier comptait tellement sur eux. Ceux qui les voyaient s'entraîner régulièrement disait qu'ils faisaient une danse d'espoir. Leur mouvement semblait tellement sur, tellement fluide. Ils exécutaient des pas qui semblaient préparé de longue date alors qu'ils étaient fait dans l'improvisation la plus total, comme leur montrait leur conversation sur la cuisine, ou encore les derniers score de quiditch avec les mouvements que les joueurs avaient réalisé dans les matchs qu'il avaient été voir._

_C'était une danse d'espoir, mais ils savaient que c'était aussi une danse cruelle, elle les faisait frissonner d'horreur tous les six quand ils en parlaient ensemble. Sachant que la réalité serait encore plus terrible que cela._

_Luna, regardait l'écran, elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans toute cette histoire. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont se déroulait cette entraînement. Des rayons verts semblaient sortir de partout, des corps tombaient et ne disparaissaient pas au bout d'un moment comme toute poupée. Non les corps restaient là, étendu, baignant dans la boue et le sang._

_Luna commença à paniquer, Harry avait eut la veille un comportement bizarre maintenant qu'elle y songeait. Il l'avait aimé d'une étrange façon, il avait semblé désespéré. Il s'était donné à elle comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, tout en gardant une partie de ses sentiments derrière la barrière qu'il avait appris à faire pour ne pas qu'elle sente chaque sentiment qu'il avait. Pour ne pas la blesser lorsqu'elle baissait les barrière de son empathie._

_Luna regarda autours d'elle et c'est là qu'elle vit que excepté trois aurors, le reste des personnes présente étaient des poupées qu'ils utilisaient lors de leur entraînement. Elle hurla en elle même. Son cri de douleur finit par sortir et fit sursauter Hermione et Ginny._

_Quand elles entendirent le cri de désespoir de Luna, toutes deux se tournèrent vers Luna qui regardait maintenant Harry en murmurant pour elle même.Un murmure où tout le désespoir pouvaient se sentir où toute la douleur passait, et ne pouvait monter plus haut pour la simple raison qu'elle était trop forte pour être exprimée plus concrètement qu'à travers un murmure._

_« Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que c'était pour aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai même pas pu te dire que j'attendais tes enfants. Harry revient, ne fait rien de stupide. »_

_Ginny et Hermine se regardèrent ayant peur de comprendre ce que Luna voulait dire. Elle n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi lucide qu'aujourd'hui, hormis le jour où elle avait épousé celui qu'elle aimait._

_Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent à ses côtés. _

_« Que se passe-t-il Luna ? » _

_« Ce… Ce… N'est pas.. Pas un entr… entraînement. C'est la… La Dernière Bataille. » _

_Même si elles avaient supposé que c'était cela qui se passait quand Luna avait hurlé sa douleur, elles restèrent muette d'étonnement. Ainsi les garçons savaient très bien qu'ils se battraient vraiment cette fois que c'était un piège. Il n'allait vraiment pas à l'entraînement mais bien à la Bataille. _

_Toutes trois restèrent prostrées un moment puis sans se regarder, mais d'un même mouvement elles se précipitèrent vers la porte. Mais la trouvèrent fermée magiquement. C'est alors qu'un des aurors, qui étaient resté là, parla. _

_« Si vous essayez de sortir en passant outre de la fermeture magique qui est installée, nous avons ordre de vous empêcher de partir par n'importe quel moyen. Harry a été très clair là dessus. Si vous tentez de sortir de la pièce, celle si sera envie par un gaz endormant. C'est vous qui devez choisir entre suivre tout jusqu'au bout où être endormie et ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. »_

_Luna se tourna vers l'auror et su que c'était Harry lui même qui avait mit les protections, si à elles trois elles arrivaient seulement à briser son sort, il était clair le gaz serait directement envoyé. Harry ne chipoterait pas. Pas cette fois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny et Hermione, elles aussi étaient arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de regarder. _

_Les heures passèrent lentement, tellement, qu'elles eurent l'impression qu'elles se transformaient en jours. Des cris et des sanglots s'échappèrent de leur corps douloureux. Exprimant que très peu de leur douleur, leur crainte, leur amour presque sans espoir, leur envie de voir celui qu'elles aimaient. Revoir leur famille qui étaient là aussi. _

_Non définitivement ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elles craignaient de ne plus les revoir… _

_C'est dans ces instant là que l'on sait le prix d'une vie, le prix de la vie. _

_Que faire sinon attendre, incapable d'agir parce que ce n'étaient pas à elles de le faire. _

_Harry, Ron et Neville étaient face à Voldemort. Neville et Ron servant de garde de corps à Harry. Eliminant tous les mangemorts qui essayaient d'attaquer Harry par traîtrise. C'est ainsi que Bellatrixe mourut de la main de celui qui avait du vivre une vie comme un orphelin sans l'être vraiment. _

_Ron tua Lucius Malefoy, celui qui avait par le passé tué deux de ses frères, vengeant ainsi leur mort : Percy et Bill. _

_Remus fut retrouvé mort, abattu par un couteau dans le dos, par traîtrise comme les lâches savent si bien le faire. Peter Pettigrow sous lui, tué par Remus sûrement avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. _

_Albus qui était au côté de Harry, le protégea d'un avada, donnant sa vie pour lui comme sa mère l'avait fait avant. Ce fut dans la douleur d'avoir perdu tant de vie et dans l'envie de paix qu'il avait pour ses enfants. L'Amours qu'il avait pour tout ceux qui l'avaient vraiment accepté tel qu'il était qu'il leva sa baguette, mettant la quasi totalité de son énergie magique. Il tua Voldemort. Projetant sur son ennemi des sentiments forts et puissants qu'il n'arrivait à comprendre. L'Amour est tellement puissant, est une telle force qu'il ne put rien faire contre lui. _

_En perdant leur maître, les mangemorts commencèrent à paniquer, mais ne purent fuir, ils étaient enfermés dans un piège. Ils étaient dans une « boite ». _

_qpqpqpqpqp_

_Le soulagement s'installa dans la petite pièce. La fermeture magique de la porte tomba. Maintenant ils pourraient se dire tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit. Ho, bien sur ils le feraient après les longues heures de veille attendant que les combattants se réveillent, après les cris exprimant leurs angoisses, après les excuses. Ils se parleront, pleureront et sauront réellement que toutes les femmes qui étaient mère ou en phase de l'être avaient été enfermée avec les enfants le temps de la bataille… La vie pouvait reprendre son cour, elle était encore une fois sauvée… _

_qpqpqpqpqp_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Certains diront que le OS se terminent en queue de poisson, moi je dis non, on ne peut pas non plus tout dire concrètement, on ne peut tout expliquer. J'aime cette fin qui laisse entendre que chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut. Chacun peut avoir la liberté de choisir sa voix, comme la délivrance de Voldemort le permet.

Voilà, je suis désolée, mais je ne me relis pas aujourd'hui, il est 1h30 du matin, je suis crevée, mais aujourd'hui il fallait que j'ai un break dans mes examens. J'avais besoin d'écrire se OS commencé il y a longtemps. J'espère franchement qu'il vous a plu. Je me relirai plus tard pour corriger mes fautes, mais franchement je ne sais pas trop quand… Si il y a quelqu'un qui veut corriger mes OS, qu'il me le dise, cela ne me dérangera pas. Je les lui envois sur le champs.

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, mais je ne sais plus trop à quel reviews j'ai déjà répondu. Je vous dis tous un très gros merci. Et à bientôt.

La Rose de Minuit.

Date de parution : 14 juin 2005.


End file.
